


Sursurrate

by SEV_07



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Art Prompts, Digital Art, F/M, Historical, M/M, Oneshot, War, angst with a possibly happy ending, fic prompts, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEV_07/pseuds/SEV_07
Summary: Prompts, Oneshots, Art prompts.---[Various Haikyuu ships.]
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	1. Notes

**Sursurrate**

_—_ (of leaves, wind, etc.) make a whispering or rustling sound.

_—_

Hello! I am Sev! I am basically a beginner at writing and so my art is so please be gentle with me. But amidst all these inexperiences, I am trying my best to come up with fresh ideas and aim for nothing but improvement.

I have this weird mind where I am not able to move forward with whatever I'm currently working on unless the others that keep on flooding my mind are done. (Basically, I'm one of those writers who have too many ideas.) The bad side of this is that it affects my usual activities like schoolwork. And so to shut up my mind, and to make sure that as I write my series and other books, I'd come uninterrupted and that my itching fingers are settled. In other words, I don't want to have too many unfinished books and decided to write the others as prompts instead.

Sursurrate is the place where I dump some of my thoughts, some of these ideas might have art along with them or will just be a standalone one-shot, or just an art prompt depending on my trashy mood. 

This book is basically what runs in Sev's mind, if you ever have some ideas but is too lazy to write (bruh I feel that too) I'll be glad to write anything you guys want. Sursurrate will be a place to keep track of my improvement _—_ ever there is.

The tags of the stories may vary so I'm going to put these details in every start of the chapters. Please be warned as the stories might have scenes that induce triggers, so if you are a selective person do check the fore note details in every chapter. But if you are brave enough and don't want to be spoiled, go ahead on your own accord.

Ships may also vary but Imma indicate them on the chapter titles along with the title of the prompt. This way no one will attack me if they don't like the ship AHAHAHAHAHA. Updates will also depend on how creative at the moment my mind is.

Haikyuu is the only fandom I've written fics of within all the years me being a weeb, I've been attached with them and I dunno till when I will be. 

Forgive my messy mind.

That's all!

Enjoy reading around!

~ Sev

_—_

August 24, 2020

_—_

Crossposted on wattpad: [fujoshtickss](https://www.wattpad.com/story/228401884-golden-omegas)

Follow me on twitter!: [@Sevvy](https://twitter.com/Sevvy_07)[_07](https://twitter.com/Sevvy_07)


	2. Angel [Kagehina]

**An art prompt**

_—_

Once in a while Kageyama actually thinks that Hinata is an angel  
  
  


  
  
_—_

  
  


_—_

Song: https://youtu.be/59hj6tEOSb0 

(Jae Park's cover of "Can't Take My Eyes of You" by: Frankie Vallie) _—_ Yes I listen to Kpop and this is my fav, cover of this song

_—_

Forgive my begginer skillzzzzzz T-T


	3. Under the Shade of Cherries [Iwaoi]

Historical Au

Tags: Historical, Implied death, war, angst, angst with a possibly happy ending.

Relationships: IWAOI, various haikyuu side ships

**A fic prompt within the _'Across The Centuries'_ Universe**

_—_

Right after Japan attacked Pearl Harbor in Hawaii, they targeted the quiet archipelago of Philippines next. 

Oikawa Tooru is a Japanese soldier, one of the troop commanders, a respected man within the Japanese army ranks. 

Iwaizumi Hajime is a Half-Filipino descent, living in fear as the daily news and deaths of war rattled their hearts. 

Forbidden, a simple tale of two hearts unable to hold each other, set during World War II wherein expected to be sworn enemies fell in love as around them the world falls apart. 

Still, they hold each other on their favorite spot, 

Under the shade of a lone cherry tree. 

A heart loses a war. 

\-- 

Note: How tf did a cherry tree reach Philippines?? (I dunno too ToT)

After _'Across the Centuries'_ is finished I'll publish this ToT

Hope you'll support it soon!

~Sev


	4. A Thousand Hours [Matsuhana]

Historical Au

Tags: Historical, Implied death, war, hospital, angst, angst with a possibly happy ending.

Relationships: Matsuhana, various haikyuu side ships

**A fic prompt within the _'Across The Centuries'_ Universe**

_—_

Matsukawa Issei lives his life normally. Disheveled hair and dark eyes, a funeral worker was his job, pay raised as several bodies that are remnants of the war had to be buried off. 

Hanamaki Takahiro, is just a simple man whose eyes were bright and lonely, hair thinning out every day he wakes up, body screaming pain. 

Two met in a hospital. Dark and tired orbs meeting the gray eyes of a beautiful man whose life was hanging by a thread, blood was poisoned by war.

_—_

A story set right after America dropped an atomic bomb in Nagasaki and Hiroshima as an attempt to appease the Japanese imperial's growth and domination. 

_—_

This (future) fic is inspired by Eleanor Coerr's: _"Sadako and the Thousand Paper Cranes"_ wherein a young girl, years after World War II developed leukemia borne of radiation the bomb left. She folded a thousand paper cranes in the belief of the Japanese myth that folding a thousand cranes will grant you a single wish. 

_—_

_'A Thousand Hours'_ and the fic prompt _'Under the Shade of Cherries'_ are set in the same universe in the series _'Set Back In Time'_ wherein the book _'Across the Centuries'_ is the main story.

Hope you'll support it soon!

~Sev


	5. If I Say I Love You [Atsuhina]

_(A fic prompt)_

Tags: Angst, Alternate Universe - Royalty.

Warning: Depiction of infidelity. 

_—_

"I love you..."

Three words, he was shunned to silence. Amber eyes darted everywhere.

Atsumu's hands clenched to a fist as his chest reverberated with consecutive pangs. It was a really ugly sight.

A badly ugly sight that made his face contort to a pained frown. To be rendered speechless by these words, not because of shock... but because he can't give a reply.

Atsumu softly held his hand, "I know the emperor would not like it if he finds out this arrangement," a smile, he needs to smile. Show that it really never mattered.

"I do not need you to heed a reply to my words, my declaration of these feelings are of my will. As long as you're here beside me, you do not have to say it back Shou-kun," he grinned.

Shouyou's eyes stopped to look at him, relief was sewn all over his face. Atsumu's heart clenched again.

_'Was it that hard to say?'_

He knew he doesn't have any right, Atsumu is no idiot to know that both of them were both on

the wrong side of things. Shouyou legally belonged to the emperor, and their connection was a pure act of infidelity. Nothing was right. They were never in the right.

The blazing passion and fire burning between them, it was a flame that came from the very depths of hell. The emperor was a jerk, but it was never right to continue what they had. If the courts hear of what came in between them, Atsumu will be put to an excruciating death. And Shouyou will either receive beatings, be ostracized, or put to death as well.

_'You do not have to say it back Shou-kun.'_

Yet why, why does it hurt whenever he comes up with reasons of why Shouyou can't say it back.

Perhaps he really does love the emperor? Perhaps they weren't in that stage yet?

Or maybe.

_Shouyou simply sees him as a gateway for being ignored by his husband._

He shook his head as this thought crossed his mind.

Maybe, maybe one day Shouyou will say it back.

_—_

ARGHSDGHSGHDS How many books do I have in tow now?

~ Sev


	6. The Strongest Person I Knew [Kagehina]

Corporate Au, Parenthood.

Tags: Mentioned character death, Hinata Shouyou is a single father, CEO Kageyama,

_—_

Kageyama Tobio, a young CEO owner of Cheimó̱n Corp, is just tired of his corporate league. He had millions in his bank account, but satisfaction seemed to be the sole thing he couldn't afford in life. 

Within days in his office, his grump attitude that scared his workers and made his secretary running home with tears, his life seemed to take a turn when the new secretary enters. 

Sunshine was so bright, smiling, amidst all the problems that were in his life he stayed bright. Now, this grumpy CEO learned how to smile.

\---

Or simply just an Au where Kageyama Tobio is a fucked up CEO and Hinata Shouyou, his new secretary is a hot single father of two children.

P.s: this is not Mpreg


	7. Sodom and Gomorrah [Atsuhina]

— A dark fic prompt, Alternate Universe - Historical.

Warning: Blasphemous usage of a biblical story.

Rating: Explicit

Based on the biblical story of a city named Sodom and Gomorrah.

—

A tale of two lustful fools— Atsumu and Hinata— who met in a city before it was destroyed by the heavens.

—

The word _'Sodomy'_ came from the name of the old City of Sodom.

P.s: I'm friggin going to hell becoz of this.

~ Sev


	8. Omorfiá [BokuAka]

— A fic prompt set within the "Over the Black Fence" universe

—

Wherein Akaashi is the Deity of Beauty.

He was inclined with his goal alone, that love isn't necessary for a human to attain the happiest peaks of their lives. And so he gifted people with beauty and intelligence to outwit each other and compete, thinking that this way they will come to realize that goals and life achievements are a lot important than love.

Looked up for his grace and elegance, famous in both heavens and earth earning him many followers on earth.

Despite anything, the lone god left a bitter taste in the mouths of his comrades as he cursed an angel. The latter begged him to be turned into a human woman just so that he could be with his lover. However, he fooled the poor angel and cursed him instead.

"It is a sin to fall in love with a human!" the higher deities would always warn.

Following this was the banishment of angels that proved to be afflicted with earthly affections and desires, as one of the top deities he elected on their demise.

Their names who were once engraved within the hundredth pillars were removed. Wings remained but are unable to fly back to their home.

Within him, he knew he was one to be blamed when they were sent down the earth.

"Ne Akaashi," Sugawara, the Deity of Goodwill called on him, "One day you'll see. I know you are afraid of what this love scheme that seemed to affect a few bodies here within the heavens, but you'll understand soon," he smiled, beside the silver-haired, grinning was the Deity of Love, Shimizu, who grinned at him.

"When you meet humans, you will understand how wonderful must it be to be them. To know them and be fascinated by them."

'Ridiculous!' was what in his mind is as he shrugged with a grimace. Humans are weak, pitiful creatures who need gods to continue living. Shouting and gnawing when they need help but omits anything else when they are plentiful in life.

Humans are greedy.

Yet when he met that noisy owl.

His view of everything changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have too many fic prompts T - T
> 
> ~ Sev


End file.
